


Coming Home

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [30]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Home at last after five months on the road.  Roy finds himself with a small truckload of Amazon purchases and a mermaid asleep on his bed.Fluff, sweetness, and a little bit of serious conversation.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio / Other (implied), Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Coming Home

_See you soon!_

_ Home, where r u? _

The texts showed delivered but unread, out of the ordinary for someone who at times seemed to be physically connected to his phone.The first was sent at LAX as soon as he had his luggage, the second moments ago as the Uber pulled up to the curb.Staring at it didn’t make the message change though, and he sighed before pocketing the phone and pulling out his keys.

Roy dragged himself over the threshold, heaving one and then two suitcases in before shutting the door.He paused for a few seconds, leaning on them heavily, before straightening and turning to move further into the house. 

“Well fuck.”

True to his word, Jamie had gone ahead and picked up all of his held mail.His progress was blocked by the assortment of boxes, bags, and padded envelopes piled over the couch and coffee table, not to mention the small drift of legal sized envelopes and magazines spilling across them all.When he’d been ordering things from Amazon over the last five months away from home, it hadn’t seemed like this much...

Laughing quietly, he picked his way over a stack of boxes and continued down the hall, stopping to flick the light on in his sewing room.From the doorway, everything was just as he left it, dust covers on the sewing machine and serger and bolts of fabric in the corner.Being on the road and spreading Bianca’s hate was something he wouldn’t trade for the world, but he sorely missed creating.

Roy headed back into the kitchen in search of water and maybe a glass of wine.A couple of minutes later, he settled down with both, tossing his hat onto the table and resting his elbows on it.He frowned as the hat made an odd scraping noise - the snapback was plastic, and that sounded like metal moving on wood.Curiosity piqued, he set down the wine and lifted the hat to peer underneath. 

The culprit turned out to be a long safety pin, one he couldn’t remember leaving on the table.His were gold-tipped and shorter, and he picked it up to study further.A silver crescent moon dangled off one end, a sense of familiarity tickling Roy’s exhausted brain.Where had he seen that before?

He stared at the object for another thirty seconds before realization hit.When it did, he felt his cheeks ache from the force of the smile stretching his lips.Folding the earring into his palm, he pushed up from the table and headed down the hall again, wine forgotten.

Roy paused outside his bedroom door, listening intently for signs of movement.Under the hum of the air conditioning, he could just make out an intermittent buzz.Grinning even wider, he opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the low light.

The flickering light from the candles he left around the tub bathed the room in shadows.Next to the chair, a pair of worn leather boat shoes laid at right angles as if their owner had kicked them off and simply let them fall.His extra charger cable draped across from the nightstand to the bed, connected to a phone clutched in a tattooed hand.

Curled up on top of the duvet with fingers tucked under his cheek, Danny snored quietly.

“There you are.”

No response.He tried again a little louder.

“Pussyface?”

The snoring continued, and he shook his head in fond exasperation.Moving to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of boxers and a clean T-shirt, tossing them on the bathroom counter.He brushed his teeth and dropped his dirty clothes into the hamper without any attempt at being quiet, but still no movement from Danny.Shrugging, he stepped into the shower, humming Loco’s song from _Jamie_.The hot water relaxed muscles tense from travel, and he found himself blinking heavily as he dried off and dressed.

He blew out the candles, turning the nightstand light on low.Danny’s phone screen came to life as he prised it from his unconscious grip, his own texts popping up in notifications.He wasn’t intending to be nosy (he had Danny’s unlock code anyway), but couldn’t help noticing the calendar appointment simply titled “Willow home”.Warmth bloomed in his chest, and he set the phone on the nightstand quietly.

Years of experience told him that dead weight mermaid wasn’t easy to move, which meant Danny would have to be woken up.Roy sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his shoulder gently.

“Pussyface, you’re on my side.”

Danny scrunched up his nose and buried his face further in the pillow.

“Wake up and move over.”

An annoyed grumble.

Roy nudged him in the ribs, picking up the keys and wallet that had spilled out of Danny’s pockets and setting them next to his phone.

“C’mon queen, I wanna go to bed.”

Danny’s eyelids fluttered, and he swatted clumsily at the fingers brushing his hair back but still didn’t move otherwise.

Time for the big guns.Calling up Bianca’s voice, Roy leaned over and spoke right into his ear.

“Adore, I want my corset back.”

**_That_** got a response.Danny’s eyes flew open and he sat up so fast that Roy barely avoided being head butted.

“Not funny-”

He had just enough time to register sleepy outrage turning into delight before Danny’s arms wound around his neck, pulling him flat in a tight hug.

“Willow!You’re home!”

Roy laughed at the strength of his stranglehold, giving back as good as he got even from the awkward twisted sprawl. 

“Lemme up pussyface,” he eventually spoke with his nose squished into Danny’s shoulder, “I can’t breathe.”

As soon as he released him, Danny scooted over to the other side of the bed, unzipping his sweatshirt and tossing it carelessly onto the floor.His jeans followed in short order, and he wriggled under the covers.

“Cuddle?”

The indulgent smile felt permanently etched onto his face, but Roy didn’t care.Chuckling, he climbed into bed and held out his arms, waiting for Danny to make himself comfortable.

“I wanted to stay awake till you were back,” Danny yawned, “but your rich lady mattress is too comfortable.”

“Gotta spend the money I’m making somewhere.”

“What about that guy?” Danny’s voice sounded smug and a little suspicious.

“Ummm.”

Roy felt his cheeks heat. 

“Uhh huh.You barely told us anything in chat, what’s the tea?Court tried Insta stalking, but she couldn’t find out anything.”

“Well...I.Yeah.”

Danny pushed himself up with a hand on Roy’s chest, expression falling into something serious for once.

“Willow.You don’t have to, if you don’t wanna.Just, like be careful okay?I’ll stab a bitch if you get hurt.”

Roy swallowed and tried to put his thoughts in order, appreciating the sincerity but too tired to go into any depth.

“Isn’t that my line?”

“I mean it.”

“I know.”

They fell into silence, faces inches apart.Danny’s eyes gleamed gold, mouth soft with worry.He studied Roy’s face, nodding to himself in some sort of satisfaction before laying his head back on Roy’s shoulder.

“Can tell me more over brunch?”

“Yeah.I’m not trying to _not_ tell you guys-“

“We know,” Danny poked him in the side, “and I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.”

“Goodnight Willow.”

Roy reached over to turn off the light, kissing Danny’s temple.

“Night pussyface.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Instagram, it looks like Roy might be seeing someone, although given how private he is with his personal life it’s not 100% sure. If so, I’m with Danny on this one in terms of just wanting to be sure he doesn’t get hurt.


End file.
